Hubris
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: Alice Margatroid's life takes a dark turn when she is faced with a ghost from her past. Shockingly enough, the said ghost wears her face. More to that, Alice's very existence is now on the line. Will she prevail over her doppelganger? Or is she doomed to be forgotten for all eternity?


_Identity crisis, anyone?_

**DISCLAIMER:** The Touhou Project is a series of vertical-scrolling 'bullet hell' shooters that is created by ZUN of Shanghai Alice. Therefore, he is the owner of the series. The presentation that you're about to read is in no way affiliated with ZUN, Shanghai Alice, and any other publishers of the series' canonical work. This fanfic is a non-profit piece for entertainment only.

Please support the official works.

**STORY RATING: PG-13/T for Teens **– For mild language and magic combat violence.

**THE TOUHOU PROJECT**

**A Danmakuverse Fanfic**

**HUBRIS**

**PART I**

I've made a sale to another satisfied customer. "Here's your new doll, Little Lady. Please enjoy."

The giddy child held the dark-haired doll close to her heart after her mother paid for it. "Thank you, Miss Margatroid!"

The mother laughed sheepishly. "I just hope that this one doesn't end up down the riverlike the last one."

"No way, Mama," the pigtailed child nodded. "This one is going to be my friend forever!"

"Oh-ho, that is exactly what you've said about the one I brought you last summer," the mother quipped.

The little girl blushed guiltily. "Well… that one did come from an old antique shop. It was cheap and falling apart."

Her mom grinned. "And you were begging me to buy it for you. If I didn't, you've probably had a stroke."

"It was still new at the time, Mama!"

"And by this time next year you're going to complain about this one."

Her daughter lolled her tongue. "You're a big meanie, Mama."

"This big meanie just brought you a brand new doll," the mother retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Now come along, Sweetie. You promised to come with me to see the Noh play, remember?"

Pouting, the girl reluctantly complied. "Okay… a deal's a deal."

Mother and child went on about their business – happy. That was the thirteenth doll I've sold today. Business was good. It always was when it comes to festivities in the village. That made me feel good, but what I enjoyed most were the smiles of children. Precious boys and girls… our future - growing stronger and smarter. It was a beautiful thing to see. Whether they were happy or sad, they enjoy life. Their parents and guardians were there for them. It… made me reminisce on my family.

A nostalgic smile graced my face. I think of Makai, my adoptive home. My surrogate mother and sisters, who loved me as their own. It's been so long since I've last seen them. I wonder where they could be. They're still alive, I'm certain of that. I see my mother in dreams, mirrors, and all other types of oracles. She always told me that the entire family is doing okay and that they all miss me. Of course, she visited me in astral form but I always felt that raw loving presence of hers when she did.

"_We will have our reunion, my child," _Mother prophesized. _"I, Yumeko, Sara, Yuki, and Mai… _we_ all love you, Alice. Never forget that…"_

That was the last thing she said to me. Hearing that from her brought me immense joy. I was ready to face my past again. My life in Gensoukyou was a test of faith – that much I knew. The prospect of seeing my family again excited me. I'm curious about how much they've changed (and if Sara finally grew out of her immaturity). But there is something from my past that I've never expected to see again. It was something that I cannot fathom even in my wildest dreams. There mere impossibility of it frightened me – even more so than Yuuka's wrath.

The devil roamed the village today. I saw her passing by the doll stand several times in the last few hours. It was a peculiar scenario at first because she directed innocent glances at me. She wandered throughout the village during the festival but her attention was mainly on me. The devil watched me. Whether I was making sells, talking to villagers (and Marisa when she stopped by), and introducing myself to Akyuu's (supposed) boyfriend, she was watching me. And the most alarming thing about the girl in a blue dress was the fact that gave me an all-knowing grin.

Additionally, she had my face. That devil wearing blue isn't a lookalike. She IS me.

And I was her.

My palm was damp and my heart-rate fluctuated. She apparently knows that I'm aware of her now. We both know that this isn't coincidence. I'd figured that we did not believe in such a thing. She was small in stature, but she was the most noticeable person among the crowd of villagers. With a nod of her head she spun on her Mary Jane's and revealed something that shocked me. I never would have thought that the worn-out maroon-colored book will frighten me.

There, in that little girl's small arms, was the Grimoire of Makai.

She disappeared and I wanted to give chase. Many, many questions now occupy my mind since her appearance. Who is she? What is she after? When did she appear? Where did she come from? Why did she look like me? How in the world did she get her hands on the Grimoire?

My knuckles were white. I'd fight my doppelganger if I had to. The vibes she gave me were that bad.

"Hey Alice," a familiar voice calls out to me. "What's wrong, girl? You look like you've just saw a ghost."

My tension eased slightly. I couldn't afford to let her see me disconcerted. "It's nothing, Reimu," I lied. "I was just trying to decide what to eat this afternoon."

Reimu approached my booth, bearing a bored expression. She wore her hair in a high-ponytail. It was a good look for her. However, she wasn't wearing a _sarashi _underneath her shirt – which oddly enough, made her chest appear fuller. "Oh? You have your eye on the Indian food joint, huh? Good food, but my stomach can only tolerate spicy dishes so much. You should try beef _biryani_ along with _naan,_ though."

I never had Indian cuisine before. Maybe I should try a dish later? But right now, food was the least of my worries. "Thank you for the recommendation. I'll keep that in mind."

"So how's business faring today?" Reimu said, staring at Hourai nonchalantly. Hourai returned Reimu's stare with an equally blasé expression. "You know that some of the dolls will end up floating down the river a few months from now, right?"

"That doesn't matter," I replied. "As long as my dolls put smiles of people's faces, I'm satisfied."

Reimu turned to me then, blushing curiously. "Eh? You've made money today, didn't you?"

Despite my worries, Reimu's inquiry brought a smile to my face. "Oh, explicably so…"

Shamelessly, the Red-White held out her hand. "Give me a loan."

Reimu and I were virtually equal in height – with me being almost a head taller than her. But it felt odd looking down into her pleading eyes right now. "You have to pay those back, Reimu."

"Make that a donation, then." Reimu insists.

"Only to get stolen by strangers wearing ninja hoods and _sugegasa _hats again," I intoned. Reimu being kidnapped by youkai ninjas were one of the more humorous setbacks in her career. I couldn't help but grin.

Reimu narrowed her eyes while pouting. "That's not funny."

"To you, maybe," I began to pack up the remaining dollies on my stand. "But to anyone who knows of your abduction…"

"Don't remind me," Reimu, ever the tenacious girl, grunted. "Now break me off a little change, would you? Think of it as repayment for besting Marisa on your behalf."

She had a point. When Marisa learns a new spell I was almost always the first person that she would experiment on. Whether they were offensive magic, transformation spells, body augmentations, or psychedelics, I was her main victim. That is until Reimu caught the witch testing a cosmic spell that nearly had me facing my mortality. "Very well. Under one condition…"

"Ah – and that would be?"

"I'm heading over to the _Taller de Lluna Eternia_ to meet Kaguya," I revealed. "She is interested in the dolls I have in stock."

Reimu tapped her chin. "What does that have to do with me?"

"If Kaguya buys anything from me, and I'm confident that she will, I'll give you fifteen percent." I revealed.

Reimu was a pessimist. She always considered the worst-case scenario. "And if she doesn't…"

I decided to humor my frienemy then. Reaching my hand out to stroke one of her sidelocks, I said to her "Then you have to come over my place for a visit. You'll have to earn your cut."

Her face boiling red, Reimu gasped. "A-Alice!"

Surprisingly, her mind was often in the gutter. Marisa revealed several of Reimu's secrets to me over the years. Most of them were about settling down with a handsome young man... or… indulging in the curious feelings she had for Sanae. But my proposal did not mean sexual innuendo.

I wanted her to be my personal maid for a few hours. That's all…

"It's not what you think," I laughed while scratching the bridge of my nose. "Please clear your head, My Pretty."

A guilty blush marked her cheeks. "You're meaner than you ever know, you know that?"

I grouped a trio of princess-styled dolls in a large cardboard box. "I get that a lot, actually."

"Because it's the truth," remarked Reimu – prompting both Hourai and Shanghai to scowl at her. "What are you two looking at?"

A high-pitched voice called out my name. "Alice!"

Reimu and I saw her as she approached the booth. Akyuu Hieda, dressed in eloquent robes and wearing eyeliner, was followed by a long-haired man I've met earlier. The young savant had never appeared more ladylike as she did right now. "Welcome back you two," I greeted.

"We've just had lunch at Maya. Best food I had in a while," Akyuu said. "And now we're on our way to the _Taller de Lluna Eternia_ theatre, but we decided to stop by here first."

Her friend bowed to me. He was, admittedly, handsome. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Alice."

A scoffed escaped Reimu. "_Miss _Alice? There's no need to call her that," she told him slyly. "If anything, she's probably younger than you."

"It can't be helped," he remarked. "It's the way I was raised. Respect is given when it is due, Miss Reimu."

"You're right, Iga," the eighteen year old Akyuu nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Iga… excites Akyuu somehow. Sure, he was well-groomed and had a strong sense of morality, but there was something else about him that earned her affections. Whatever it is, I do not know. But what I do know is whenever she tries to make eye contact with Iga, he averts his eyes. I'm certain that he's not ashamed to be seen with her. Nor is he afraid of her. Whatever it is, what Akyuu and Iga had going on was something akin to one-sided love.

"Hmm, you don't have to be formal with me," said Reimu – taking a good look at him. "If that's okay with you…"

"No, it's a given," Iga replied. "Your reputation precedes you, Miss Reimu. After all, meeting the protector of Gensoukyou is a real honor."

Reimu took a wild guess. "You're not from here, aren't you?"

"Iga Iori of Kobe, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Reimu."

It was then that Reimu tested the waters. What she said next was an ever-lasting reminder of the power women had over men. "You're cute but you're nothing special," she giggled – earning a gasp from Akyuu. "Maybe you should drop by the shrine sometimes? We can get acquainted better there. You and I can share stories, or I can give you a private blessing?"

"R-Reimu!" Akyuu shrieked with wide eyes.

She downright flirted with him! Her boldness shocked all three of us.

Iga was staring at the apex predator with his mouth agape.

"Hey!" Reimu laughed. "I was only joking! Hahahaha!"

The tension settled and little Akyuu sighed in relief. "We'll be on our way. Before we go, Alice, do you need our help with the dolls?"

"I can handle it from here," I replied truthfully (Reimu was chuckling now). "I'm heading over to the_ Taller _myself."

"I see," Akyuu said, bowing. "Well, I guess we'll see you there."

"Y-yea…" Iga stammered, still stunned by Reimu's audacity. "See you around, Miss Alice."

As the hopelessly hopeful Akyuu walked off with Iga, Reimu held a sweet smile. "I like him. He's silly."

I can hear Akyuu complaining at him from where they were. "…Honestly, Iga, she had you wrapped around her finger! I know Reimu's pretty and all, but-"

"But she flirted with me…" Iga defended. "It caught me off-guard, Akyuu."

"You were looking at her chest!"

"I'm sorry. Can't help it," said Iga. "She wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt. And that ascot didn't help either…"

"Ugh! You're impossible, Iga." Akyuu distressed.

I averted my attention from their conversation. Youkai hearing has its perks, after all. Sighing, my heart went out to Akyuu. The relationship she had with that handsome boy was something straight out of a periodic drama. She wore makeup over her pretty eyes. Her kimono was made of the finest silk imaginable. And her lips were painted the same color as her hair. Iga had to be a fool to not notice the affections she had for him. It was either that or he simply didn't care…

My thoughts manifested into words. "Poor Akyuu…"

Reimu peered at me with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"You've almost stole her man," I chided. "Didn't you see the look on his face? You had his nose wide open."

"It couldn't be helped. That's too much man for Akyuu, in my opinion," she stated with a victorious smirk. "I wish them all the best, though."

I rolled my eyes. "If only Kasen was here to hear you say that…"

"Hey, what is that peach-headed teddy bear gonna do to me?"

"Humble you, for starters…"

An air of jealousy struck Reimu. "Don't get me started on her. The last time she lectured me, I could've swore that the tabard she wears was pleading for help. That big cleavage of hers was straining the poor fabric."

"You said almost the same about Sanae," I pointed out.

"Correction: Sanae doesn't wear a tabard – or a bra for that matter," Reimu quipped. "And she whines! Goodness knows that she does…"

I gave her a seriocomical smile. Who was she to talk about the younger miko not wearing a bra? "Go get some rest, Reimu. I'll see you after I've taken care of business with Kaguya."

"Ehh… you don't have to tell me twice. I had enough of the festivities today," she walked off while waving nonchalantly. "But I'm raising my cut three percent for every hour you waste at that joint."

The box I've just lifted nearly fell from my grasp. "H-hey! Be thankful that you're getting a cut out of this in the first place!"

Reimu disappeared among the villagers, then. I can still hear her nasty-sounding snicker. Yet her mischief put me in a good mood.

Which was quickly dispelled…

"This is a well-crafted doll collection," a child's voice said after Reimu's departure. "You obviously knew what you're doing when you made them. Their intricate designs speak of years of devotion."

The devil that wore my face was before me. She stood at my booth, examining my dolls. "You have a good eye, but flattery will get you nowhere," I told her.

My lookalike smirked then. Raising her head to look at Shanghai and Hourai, she said "Hi guys. I never thought that I will ever meet the both of you."

The girl in blue looked exactly like me – back when I was a child. Her face was the same as mine. Her hairstyle was the same as mine. She even wore a large blue ribbon atop her hair exactly like I did when I was younger. And the Grimoire of Makai she possessed was the same.

Something is wrong. It frightened me.

"Who… are you?"

"I should be asking you that," she retorted. She even has my pout!

My eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare play with me. You had me on edge all day. Now tell me who you are."

My doppelganger stared up into my eyes then. "Would that even matter? I take it you have been suspecting who I am all along."

During our confrontation, it seems that nobody seem to notice our presence. That fact was a telltale sign that something was inexplicably wrong. "I don't play with children," I warned.

She leered. "Duh! You play with dolls."

My patience with this child was deteriorating at a rapid pace and something evil coursed through my psyche. I wanted to inflict great harm on her. "If you know that then you should return from whence you came…"

"That's the problem," she revealed. "I don't know whether or not that this is the future or an alternate reality."

That was a start. "So you are me… from the past?"

"Doubtful… at this point, I suspect that I'm not from the same timeline as yours to begin with," she said. "I saw the pretty schoolteacher earlier. She's alive and well here."

That consternated me. "You mean Keine Kamishirawasawa?"

"Yes – her," my lookalike confirmed. "One day, she came to school looking really sad and by the end of the day, she disappeared."

Keine… The young woman born from the love between a human and hakutaku – a _hanyou_. She is the protector of this village and she has the ability to tamper with time to an extent. And knowing full well of what she is capable of doing consternated me even further. If she did disappeared like my doppelganger said, then what does that mean for the both us? Had her actions in the past fated me to meet the paradox before me right now?

"Your name's Alice Margatroid, right?" I said, just to abate my confusion a little.

Her eyes became checkmarks. " Margatroid? That's not my name. My name's Kuwata – Alice Kuwata."

Kuwata is her name. Hearing that name, I had to think back a few years. The Kuwatas were an old couple that was supposed to adopt me. Somehow, they've learned that I was a child from a realm of demons and they never did come to claim me from the orphanage. I remember a lot of bad things. I reminisced the time when Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka freed me from the Grimoire… the very same book that I've once threatened to destroy the world with. The very same Grimoire that I wanted to use to extract revenge against them…

The very same book that my twin was carrying right now…

I've pointed at the keepsake of my home that she had with her – the wicked tome that can make nightmares a reality. "That book… where did you get it from?"

"I've found it inside the ruins of Vina a long time ago," Kuwata answered.

"How often do you read it?" I asked.

"Nearly every day," she said.

"Stop while you're ahead," I warned her. "That book is dangerous."

It really is. The Grimoire may look like a small old tome, but its pages were endless. And the more you read from it, the more demonic the reader becomes. It contains powers beyond measure – even my mother never dared to indulge in it.

"I know," Kuwata remarked. "But I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because this book is my guiding hand in this world," she rubbed the spine of the Grimoire. "It reveals many, many things to me. If not for this book I would be absolutely lost."

"But it's pure evil!"

Kuwata smiled condescendingly. "It's sitting on your bookshelf at home."

"The book's a memento, nothing more," it wasn't a complete truth, though. I did learned how to cast spells and animate dolls, but that's about it. I had no desire to study the darker, more sinister contents of the book. "It-"

"Keeps you in touch with Mama and the others…?" She smiled again as her eyelashes flattened. "You should be learning Mama's whereabouts instead of waiting for her to communicate with you through projections."

I gritted my teeth in suspicion. This brat knows too much. "Obviously, you've been lost for a while. You're spying on me."

"Hmph…" the devil in the blue dress swiveled on her heels. Before leaving my sight, she said to me "I'm not spying on you. I know you better than you know yourself because I AM you."

My knuckles went white and Shanghai and Hourai glared at Kuwata. "This reality may not be big enough for the both of us…"

"Be careful what you wish for. I'm beginning to like it here," she foreshadowed.

The other Alice disappeared and I began to fear for my life. But I can't afford to allow that fear to negate progress. There was an immortal I need to see…

**TALLER de LLUNA ETERNA**

Rabbits…

They were everywhere. All of them worked here. Every last one of them was setting up the stage for tonight's presentation. And to my surprise, they were a lot more coordinated than I thought. I mentally prayed for whoever dared to make enemies with them.

"You there," a platinum-haired bunny approached me. I take it that she was an authority here. "Are you here to see the Princess?"

"I am," I responded. "I'm sure that she informed you about me."

"State your name," she said impatiently. The hare was obviously stressed.

"Alice Margatroid…"

She fished a slip of paper from her pocket and inspected it. "Right then…" she looked elsewhere and summoned "Udonge!"

I heard a voice. "What is it, Yukimi?"

"Would you be kind to lead Miss Alice here to the Princess' dressing room?"

"Sure," a lithe woman appeared behind us. She was explicitly different from the other bunnies that inhabited this place. How she appeared so suddenly, I do not know, but that is to be expected of Reisen Undonge Inaba. She approached us and noticed the dolls. "You're the Seven-Colored Puppeteer," she seemed impressed. "It's nice to meet you again."

I was flattered, but looking up at her caused me to blush. Her superior height enhanced her svelte beauty. "Ah – likewise, Miss Inaba…"

"Oh gosh, you don't have to call me 'Miss Inaba', 'Reisen' or 'Udonge' would be just fine," she giggled. "I take it that Yukimi didn't give you too much trouble, did she?"

Yukimi blushed. "Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

The blonde hare's embarrassment let me know that she wasn't the one in charge. The authority was the lilac-hair knockout that stood before us, instead.

Reisen was stroking Yukimi's hair. "No worries, Yukimi. You looked a little stressed there. I had to get you to lighten up with a quip or two."

Yukimi's eyelashes went flat. "Ooh… is that what you go through with Tewi?"

The lilac-haired hare's mirth vanished instantly. Tewi was the source of her setbacks – that much I know. "No… what I go through with her is much MUCH worse than this. You have no idea, Yukimi…"

It was during that moment that we heard a shriek followed by a crash on the stage.

"Kyah!"

There, fretting on the stage was a pink-haired bunny that was staring at her accident. A _jizou _statue roughly her size was lying in a fresh hole on the platform. The poor girl must've been struggling with it. She didn't look strong to begin with.

"Babs!" Yukimi gasped. "Please tell me that you didn't just drop one of our main props?"

The girl on stage made a pitiful face. "I told you it was too heavy for me to carry alone!"

Yukimi panicked. "This is bad… THIS IS BAD! The abbess of Myourenji is expected to appear tonight! What is she going to think of once she sees a tribute to Ksitigarbha buried three feet in the stage?"

I'm not that knowledgeable when to Buddhism – let alone revered _bodhisattvas _(beings of enlightenment). But I do know that Ksitigarbha made a vow to delay Buddhahood until the _Narakas_ (hells) are void. He is also known as a guardian of deceased children.

Understandably, I can see why Byakuren Hijiri would be upset if she sees Babs' fiasco.

Babs twiddled her fingers nervously. "Uh… she may not want to have anything to do with us again?"

Yukimi scoffed. "Oh, you better believe it!"

"That means repairs are to be made, doesn't it?" Reisen said seriously. "We still have time, Yukimi. Get a maintenance crew to recover the jizou and fix that hole on the double!"

The blonde saluted. "Yes, Miss Udonge! It will be done!"

The bunny youkai ran off to find assistance. It was then that Reisen spoke to me again. "Princess Kaguya is expecting you. It's about time I show you to her quarters."

Shanghai, Hourai, and I gathered our wares and followed the extraterrestrial girl into a deep, dark place.

**BACKSTAGE**

We've been walking for several minutes now. There wasn't that much to see in the employers' vicinity of the _Taller. _All I saw were candles, youkai rabbits, and various stage props. One thing I've noticed though was that fact that the light seemed dimmer the closer we got to our destination. And there was a moment that I grew suspicious about Reisen. I was beginning to think that she was leading me in circles.

Circles…

Heat warmed my cheeks. I walked behind Reisen a few paces as she lead me to her Master. Following her in these halls, I'd be lying if I say I didn't enjoy the natural sway of her hips as she walked. And the cute miniskirt she wore only enhanced the enticingly round derriere of hers. While admiring her figure, I find it hard to believe that she was a veteran soldier from the Moon. She'll fit right in with young civilian women – even with those ears!

I shook my head and thought unsexy thoughts. I was beginning to think like Marisa again.

"Here we are," Reisen announced, stopping suddenly. "Oh!"

"Ah!" I gasped, bumping into her. I was so occupied admiring her form that I didn't even noticed when she stopped. And her backside was so soft! "Sorry…"

I detected a slight blush. "No need to apologize," she turned and patted her butt (self-consciously?). "I should've told you earlier that it was going to take a while to get here."

I regarded the size of this place. "Yes, it's bigger than I thought."

Reisen looked away. "That's not funny…"

I blinked. "What isn't?"

She pursed her lips. "N-nothing, anyway, Princess Kaguya is right inside. This is the furthest I'll go for now because I have to get back to helping Yukimi and the others with the theatre."

I enjoyed being around this woman. As ironic as it sounds I wish that there were more down to earth women such as her in the world. Reisen was good company – even more so than Marisa. "Thank you for your help Miss – ah, Udonge. I really appreciate it."

The moon hare's cotton tail began wagging (I honestly forgotten about it). "I'm glad to be of help," she replied while heading up the hallway. "See you later, Alice!"

That's that. It was the end of my nice time with Reisen. I hate to see her go, but I love to see her walk away. What a wonderful shape she has!

Ugh. Marisa is a bad influence on me.

I turned around and faced the decorative _shogi _(interior sliding doors) of Kaguya's office. The artwork on the door was beautiful. It contained various types of youkai on it: from kappa, to tengu, to fairies. But what stood out the most on that artwork were the various rabbits on it. The furry creatures were of many shapes and sizes. It was easy to decipher what they represented.

They were Kaguya's subordinates.

I slid open the _shogi_ and beckoned Shanghai and Hourai to follow. The room was mostly dark, save for a couple of candle stands on the opposite end of it. The place was also permeated with a sweet smell – a mixture of jasmine and some manufactured hygienic product that I couldn't identify. It's a pleasant smell for the most post… but I couldn't help but to notice the smell of copper.

Shanghai and Hourai flew in front of me, pointing at something peculiar. Realizing what they were indicating, I gasped in terror.

The _tatami _was stained with an unmistakable gulley of red. Blood has been shed in this room!

Fear claimed me. I searched around the scene for clues. Stepping further inside the room, I noticed a shattered desk, demolished bookshelves, and more blood. Whoever committed this crime was very chaotic.

And there were no signs of Kaguya.

"S-suffering Shanghai! W-what in the world happened in here?" I stammered.

My dolls sensed danger. They placed their cargo on the floor and armed themselves with their blades.

I held out a hand. "Girls, wait… you may want to put away your wea-"

In an instant, one of the bookshelves shot from the floor and a shadow appeared. It gave off the most violent, blood-curdling scream I've ever heard.

"RRRRAAAA**AAEEEEEIIIRRRRGH!"**

My immediate reaction was to scream, for the shadow had shot across the room and grabbed me by my throat. The creature cut my shriek short, squeezing my neck while lifting me off my feet. I dangled in the monster's grasp like a ragdoll. Whatever this thing is, it was as feral as a Bengal, and strong as an Oni!

This was it – I'm sure of it. Many memories flashed in my mind as my lungs burned. Ensnared in the monster's manic grip, there were two important questions manifesting in mind.

Is Kuwata behind this? Could it be her that planned my impending _**death**_?

I'm beyond frightened now. I am going to die in this room. I can already see the promise of hell in this monster's eyes. And I can smell the sweet scent of brimstone and Hellfire…

Wait.

This smell… It's not what I thought it was.

It was perfume!

"KOOOOOOU!" It screamed, ramming me into a wall and lifting me higher. "MOOOUKOOOOUU!"

Kaguya Houraisan **is** the shadow. She is the creature that's claiming my life right now. The regal noirette snarled bloody murder. I've tried kicking her, but she didn't register the pain. Kaguya's rage was the exact opposite of her infamous beauty. She was truly gruesome. The black pupils of her dark eyes were constricted like those of a cat, and her shirt was in bloody tatters. Plus, there was a gaping hole in her chest.

And I can see her beating heart inside the wound.

I can see nearly all the veins in her arm – the one that held me several feet off the ground. "DIE MOUKOU! DIIIIEEEEE!"

Shanghai and Hourai charged at the Princess, then. Shanghai stabbed her arm and Hourai impaled her flawlessly flat stomach. She felt the blades in her flesh and grunted.

"UGH!" She released my throat and I fell on the floor. Sweet merciful oxygen replenished my lungs as I let out an agonized wheeze.

While I was recovering, Kaguya swatted Shanghai to the other side of the room and knocked Hourai on the ground. She snarled and cursed Moukou's everlasting existence – stomping her foot on poor Hourai. Her low, boyish-sounding growls soon rose into a high-pitched shriek. "MOUKOOOOU! YOU BIIIIII_IIIII__**IITCH~!"**_

I gathered on my knees and begged for my life then. "Kaguya – wait! Please don't kill me!"

She grabbed a fistful of my hair. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND DIIIIEEE, YOU BITCH!"

Kaguya was a monster – wrapped in an exquisite package. I never thought that I would be on the receiving end of her hatred. The raw power she exhibits right now nearly rivaled that of Yuuka when she was in a playful mood. And really… Kaguya's wrath is just as terrifying!

The legendary Hourai Elixir, in conjunction with centuries of combating the vastly powerful Moukou, granted Kaguya eternal life and super strength (respectively). She may be a Lunarian but she was behaving very youkai-like right now. That confused me. And what is the cause of her murderous mindset?

Why does she think that I'm her nemesis, Moukou Fujiwara?

None of this makes sense. Could she be under a magic spell?

Kaguya raised her free hand into a fist, intent on punching me. I can see the afflicted areas on her body regenerating. The bruises on her arms were healing and the scars on her stomach were fading. More alarmingly, the hole above her left breast (where her heart was even visible) was closing. Witnessing these rejuvenations, a sudden realization just dawned on me…

She had just awakened from death – like Lazarus.

"You die! Die! DIE! ROT IN HELL, GOT-DAMN IT!"

Kaguya threw her fist and I screamed.

"Kaguya! **NOOOOOOO!**"

Her nightmare ended then. And a disposition of beautiful perfection reclaimed her face.

"Eeeeh!?" The Eternal Lunar Princess wondered in authentic confusion. She stared at me as I cowered before her. "A-Alice? What in the dark side of my home happened?"

**END OF PART I**

_**MARCH 18, 2013**_

_So, who killed Kaguya? Talk about waking up with in a bad mood… _

_And yes, Alice Kuwata is my interpretation of Classic Alive – albeit, slightly older than she was in Mystic Square. I'll say she's… 12-13ish in this fic._

_Special thanks to Achariyth1 for proofreading this. The Taller de Lluna Eterna and Yukimi Inaba are his conceptions._

_Some of you are wondering what the hell the Danmakuverse is. We're working on it, but it is a growing collection of stories that are interconnected (for the most part). Check out the 'Danmakuverse Coalition' in the forums for more information._

_And now to pray that Alice wouldn't get time screwed so badly. So chill…_

_Till the next episode!_


End file.
